


Purpled's Dream SMP Christmas

by HeyyyyyTheyyyyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyyyyyTheyyyyy/pseuds/HeyyyyyTheyyyyy
Summary: Purpled wasn't usually very excited for the holidays, but this year he had hope. He'd made friends, and you were supposed to spend Christmas with friends right? ....right..?or Purpled doesn't want another lonely Christmas, but his friends are there to comfort him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled & SammyGreen (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 166





	Purpled's Dream SMP Christmas

Purpled wasn't usually very excited for the holidays, but this year he had hope. Growing up in the harsh environments of bedwars arenas, he didn't make a lot of good friends. Of course later on that would change with him letting people like Sammy and Astelic, but for the most part of growing up he didn't have anyone to celebrate with. He got the little holiday card from the bedwars mods, seeing as he was one of their best players, but that was about it. Purpled would buy himself a hot chocolate and maybe a small gift, and that would be it. He would sit alone in the small room the bedwars arena provided, and wait out the day. He didn't want to see all the people who were usually in the arena gone because they had people to go to. The dark, barely lit stone room felt claustrophobic, and the snow outside the windows made him feel sick to his stomach. The hot chocolate sat cold and undrank. 

Those times were over now though, because he had friends. He had Sammy, Astelic, Dream, Tommy and so many others he'd met on the Dream SMP. He has hope that this year would be different. He had seen Astelic and Sammy Christmas Eve and had a great time. The meeting must have raised his expectations, because he was heartbroken when he got to the smp the next day he didn't see anyone anywhere. He hadn't gotten an invitation to anything, why is everything so quiet? The snow fell and coated the buildings of the smp in a beautiful white, and Purpled would've enjoyed it more if he wasn't searching so anxiously for everyone. He didn't want another lonely Christmas, he didn't want to be by himself again in those stuffy confines of a room. But he never found anyone. Tired and on the verge of tears, he trudged back to his UFO. He'd spend his Christmas alone and cold again, but this time without the comfort of a cold hot chocolate and a mediocre self bought gift. He'd drop off the gifts he got for people at their houses some other day, today he just wanted to hide away, pretend it wasn't the cursed day Purpled knew it was. 

The walk back to his house was a quiet one, not a sound around, and the snow picking up. He saw some conversations in the game chat between Punz and Dream, something about "The Stuff", whatever that was, but it didn't matter. He'd let them celebrate on their own, because it's obvious he wasn't wanted or needed like he thought he was. 

As his UFO came into view, Purpled was a little confused. He never changed the UFO lights to red and green, had he? Purpled tried to think back to what he'd done the last week, but he couldn't figure when he could've done this. He shrugged it off after a moment of contemplation, blaming it on his tired brain. As Purpled approached his elevator, he hesitated. Do I really want to spend this Christmas in a stuffy room again. All alone? It's not like he has anywhere to go anyways, he thought as he forced himself into it, but he never would have expected what he saw inside.

The walls had been decorated with wreaths and holly, and there was was a Christmas meal set to the side along with some soda and eggnog for later. hanging across the ceiling was a banner with "Happy Holidays" written in messy handwriting. The best part though, were the people sat on the inside, just talking amongst themselves before Purpled came up. Dream, Punz, Ponk, Sam, George, and Sapnap has cramped themselves in the room together, some sitting on chests and a few sitting on the bed and floor. Once Purpled came up the elevator, everyone turned and smiled, giving him short-lived welcomes before they noticed the tears that had been streaking down the teens cheeks.  
"Hey hey what happened? Why are you crying?" Punz asked, getting up first and placing his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. 

Purpled took some breaths to calm down before responding shakily, "I just... thought I'd be alone again this year....." He looks down, embarrassed at the situation. "I was looking all around the SMP for people but couldn't find anyone. I thought you all had forgotten about me...." 

The room was silent for a moment, and for a second Purpled thought he'd said something wrong, before he found himself in the middle of a group hug. He yelped in surprise as he was sandwiched between his friends, shakily smiling before hugging them all back. 

"Your friends told us about your Christmases before, and we wanted to surprise you." Sam finally spoke up, patting the younger on the head. 

"We're sorry if you scared you Purp." Ponk said, raising an chorus of small apologies from the rest. 

"It's ok, I'm just glad that you guys are doing this at all.." Purpled smiled, "Go open your guy's presents now, I worked hard for them!" 

The rest laughed, breaking the group hug and passing out the gifts that they brought. Purpled sat next to his friends on the floor, laughing as George and Sapnap started bickering over the eggnog. He felt happy, content. This was his favorite Christmas yet.


End file.
